


Lighthearted

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Lighthearted

Gregor was teaching Dont how to do a handstand. Normal enough, except half the time she’d attempt in her pigbat form which, while cute, just doesn’t have the necessary arm-length to reach past her head. The result was an adorable, and rather funny, piggy somersault.

Ashe couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched the display from where she was carving beneath a tree. These were the sort of days that made her feel less like the world might collapse around her at any moment. It was relaxing.

“I like your laugh.”

Ashe startled a bit. Looking around the tree, she found Markus reading on the other side, smiling at her.

“It’s a beautiful laugh. Very light. It’d be nice to hear it more.”

“Yeah, well, maybe if I had more to laugh about,” Ashe retorted, trying to hide her blush.

“If you ever need a reason to laugh, Aesling, you can always laugh at me. I don’t mind.”


End file.
